


Sweet Halloween

by OuMiyuki



Series: HonoKoto Married Life [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Kisses, Making Out, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: An “unexpected” night of trick-or-treating between Honoka and Kotori as wives.





	Sweet Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone~ XD
> 
> Busy, but still wanted to share some Halloween spirit for my lovely HonoKoto love birds~ XD
> 
> May you enjoy! XD

The clock strikes twelve midnight and the date changes to the 31st of October. Honoka grins at the clock she carefully places back to the side table by the bed before turning to check out the one person sleeping with her – her wife, Kotori.

A calm, sleeping expression on the ash-brunette's perfect features, safe and snugged beside the woman of her life.

Honoka got caught in the moment of simply staring at pure beauty and love before shaking herself out of her trance. The gingerhead shuffles under the blankets, climbs atop her slumbering wife before sucking at the unexpecting girl's neck to wake her.

"H-Honoka-chan!?" Surprised and now wide-awake gold joined mirth-filled cerulean in illuminating the room.

"Trick or treat, Kotori-chan~ If you don't give me sweets, I'll prank you!" Honoka propped herself up with both hands to each side of her wife - that broad, child-like and mischievous smile that Kotori fell in love with countless times staring back at the ash-brunette.

"But I won't have any sweets now…" Kotori spoke softly as she moved her hands out from under the warm blankets, not looking away from her playful wife. "Just kidding~"

"Eh?" Honoka was going to kiss Kotori and make them both go to the kitchen to snack on some home-made chocolate they made together yesterday, but fate says otherwise.

Kotori wraps her hands around Honoka's neck and pulled her down. Their lips met and Kotori didn't waste any time to nibble, and pull Honoka's bottom lip down, easily parting it as Honoka was still pleasantly surprised by Kotori's comeback, and slipping her tongue in.

Honoka didn't know when her hands found its way to the back of Kotori's head, tangled in the soft ash-grey tresses, or when she closed her eyes and started savouring her wife with a dance of their tongues, but it didn't matter when cause she did until she gasped for air.

"Ko…Kotori-chan…" Honoka murmured as she attempted to breathe and pepper chaste kisses around her wife's neck and face.

Kotori giggled euphorically, her hands winding its way down Honoka's back sensually. "Like your Halloween sweet~?"

"You knew." Honoka stated, a hint of pout but still so distracted by her wife's enticing, soft skin.

"Because I love you." Kotori planted a hickey at Honoka's nape, loving the moan she elicited from Honoka as it sounded close to her ear.

"Enjoyed  _your_ Halloween sweet?" Honoka returned the question with a three second long kiss.

"Mmph~!" Kotori couldn't wait, didn't want to wait any longer, as she skilfully took off the buttons to Honoka's formal white top (that exposed her belly button now since Honoka grew taller) and tugged at the black, red and gold cape she sewn years back for Honoka's vampire costume, off and away; she did not need her wife clothed for their next round of trick-or-treating.

Honoka chuckles despite the mood. "The cape can keep us warm."

"I only need Honoka-chan's body warmth." Kotori answered impatiently as she raised her body for her own pyjama shirt to be tugged off by Honoka, before half pulling and pushing Honoka closer to her and the bed before capturing Honoka's sweet, sweet lips.

"Mm~m…~"

Sweets was exchanged between Kotori and Honoka through the night, their moans the symphony; a night of trick-or-treating before another one where both girls are dressed up in new Halloween costumes inspired by Honoka, made by Kotori.

**Author's Note:**

> I never once managed to celebrate Halloween properly. And I really wanna share some happy Halloween spirit and joy~ OvO HonoKoto style.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this! *O* Honoka and Kotori being each other's treats~ ;D
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ XD It's always appreciated!
> 
> Once again, Happy Halloween! *w*


End file.
